the_derpman_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Derpman
Derpman, otherwise known as Red Jacket, Banyo Queen, or by his real name Terry Donovan, is a mage living in Manila. He is a member of the Derps, and serves as the go-to guy for magical or otherwise unidentified supernatural concerns. Background Not much is known about Terry Donovan other than the fact that he knows the Derps from 'back then'. The life he leads, other than his 'consultation' visits, is relatively uneventful. He seems to do nothing more than play at casinos, consistently earning small chump change which he uses for snacks and other small purchases. When told to earn lots of money, however, Derpman doesn't hold back, seeking out only the biggest of prizes and winning them using his magic. This is how he got his condominium and his own share of mysteries. Derpman is also very quick to volunteer for any endeavor that seems to be dangerous, mostly out of concern. For this reason, he's been involved in almost all of the Derps' adventures in some way or another. He also has a habit of writing down any unknown thing or mystery he's encountered in a small, black notebook called the Derpman Diary. Thus, it serves as a record of his exploits. For events taking place during the game, see Derpman Diaries Notable Character Traits " He is an eternal seeker of truth who believes that the macrocosm can be seen in the microcosm of daily life. He is more than willing to share what he has learned throughout his journeys. " Or so he says. Physical Traits Derpman is a large, overweight, swarthy man usually seen wearing a jacket, particularly those of red colors. He has black, curly hair that is usually cut very short. His small, sleepy, black-colored eyes are mismatched in size; his left eye is sleepier than the other. His round face bears a large forehead and a wide nose. His lips are exaggeratedly expressive, usually in a scowl or a crooked smile. His voice is normally a loud, bombastic and deep bass, but he likes to often shift his pitch and tonal quality. He adopts a high-pitched, nasal, annoying voice most of the time, especially when he's hanging out with friends or mocking his enemies. However, he uses a very subdued, respectful and nice tone when dealing with strangers - a voice quality often attributed to customer service personnel. Though he earned a nickname due to his usual ensemble of jackets, he is quick to change his apparel when situations call for it. He has a set of cheap suits and other discount formal wear he uses when visiting casinos or meeting with 'clients'. He also sometimes these suits as a rudimentary disguise. He usually carries around an old computer tablet in a red, protective rubber case, and a deck of tarot cards in velvet cloth. These serve as his magical tools. He keeps them in a black sling bag he carries on his person at almost all times. He has a pair of crystal Ray-bans which he uses to add to his 'alternate look', but mostly uses them to help with his mystic sight. Personality Derpman is a mage with a paradoxical personality. He is careless and easygoing, but suspects that everything is a conspiracy or some kind of problem. He is a worrywart who laughs off and makes jokes about horrible things. While believing in self-empowerment and the responsibility of each individual over their own life, he keeps attributing events and causes to the mysterious entities he calls the 'Fatebros'. A self-styled pacifist who fights aggressively, and once tore a vampire limb from limb using his magic. Derpman's interests are wide and varied. Befitting his role in the group, he is a major geek in several fields. On top of his occult, mythology and folklore focus, he is heavily into Japanese 'Otaku', Gaming (Traditional and Digital) and Internet Culture. He has several 'Dakimakura' Body-size pillows with anime girls printed on them, as well as a bunch of literature and paraphernalia scattered around his home. He always references literary tropes inherent in the situations the Derps encounter, ideas that usually feed into his paranoia. Luckily, his easygoing, joking nature wins out most of the time. Derpman is very savvy with modern technology and the latest internet trends, despite mages usually having a dislike for technology (being part of the 'lie' and the 'system'). He sees the modern world as the 'truth' humanity is making for itself and embraces it as a 'magic' of its own. Ironically, he claims that his equipment is considered obsolete since science is developing too fast even for him to pick up. He also has a compulsive gambling problem, as he is always on the lookout for a chance to test his luck or win some prizes. The fact that he wins a lot (by using magic) doesn't help him curb this addiction. However, he is bad at keeping money, as he spends it on lavish food or small purchases (usually of the above otaku variety) that matter little in the long run. He claims that money is no object and gives/throws away money like it was nothing, despite using extensive amounts of magic to gain it in the first place. It was only when he received serious 'jobs' from Seduction that he was able to take steps to make his life better. He also treats problems like games, always looking for 'optimal' solutions to 'win'. However, he accepts that there is an immeasurable component of luck involved and quickly accepts losses. This makes him appear arbitrary most of the time. Funnily enough, he usually gets surprised when he does win or things turn out (more or less) the way he planned. Powers and Abilities See Derpman's Abilities Relationships with other characters See Derpman's Relationships Gallery Thederpman-anarapsing.jpg | Disguise haircut and makeup at the beginning of the Marlon Patch Incident. Drawn by Ana Rapsing